


They dont know about us

by Ayr2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayr2003/pseuds/Ayr2003
Summary: Lord Malfoys son is the heir to his fathers estate, well bred and educated.Hermione is no ones daughter and at the young age of 11 she joins the service of the Malfoy Family.Two different worlds and lives that collide. But how could things ever work out when his parents are trying to find a suitable bride, a village boy is asking for her hand, and it seems like society deems it all impossible.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The post boy arrived at the servants door at the back of the house during lunch. 

"Hermione, take this to her ladyship. Quick girl, its important."

Hermione dropped her spoon into her bowl, standing up suddenly from her seat at the kitchen table in the servants dinning room, and made her way over to Ms. McGonagall. The older woman stood at the main door to the servants area. She held the white envolope over to Hermione, shaking it alittle to encourage haste in the young girl.

"Yes Mam." She replied, taking the letter into her hands. She couldnt help but glance down to the envelope to read the information.

'Lady Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor'  
Was written in a neat and delicate handwriting in the middle of the envelope. Turning it over in her hand she glanced at the return address. It was his. His education address. Not that she even needed to see the return address to know who the letter was from. No, she was very familiar with his written hand, the large initial curl of the 'M' in Malfoy and his usual long and delicate 'y'. Over the years she had become accustomed to his letters.

It had in fact been a few years since she had arrived here but Hermione could still remember her first day at the Malfoy estate.

***

She remembered meeting Ms. McGonagall in the villiage not long after her parents had passed away from a disease. She could remember clearly the feeling of hunger and the rumbles inside her belly, the longing for food of any substance and the cold weather as she sat by a path in the local village begging for a penny or two. Her clothes hadnt been washed in so many days, her hair was a tangle of mess and she was covered in dirt from the soles of her shoes to her fingernails and up to her face and hair. She remembred the feeling of being alone and afraid. 

Sitting in the cold and damp she had been reaching out her hand and begging. Begging for any coin or any help from someone. Coins and help didnt usually come, however one this particular day as Hermione raised her hand and pleaded the woman passing by for coins, she was quickly met by a harsh stare and stern words.

"My girl, if it is coin you want, you may indeed work for it." The woman had many wrinkles to her face, her hazel eyes behind a small pair of glasses and salt and pepper hair pulled up into an updo which hid behind her very strange hat.

Never had anyone said much to the small dirty girl as she begged. Hermion could only stare at the woman and nod dumbly. She was so desperate for some money to buy food, just even a little to help the ache in her belly. She couldnt say no to the woman.

The older woman motioned for the girl to follow her.

"Well come along then. Where are your parents?"

At the mention of her parents Hermione's eyes began to water.

"They, they are no longer here Miss." The girl dropped her head.

"Very well. Make hastse, I do need to get back and you look like you need some food in your belly." The woman looked Hermione up and down, taking in the thin body, dirty old clothes and largely tangled mess that was her hair.

As they walked the woman broke Hermionie out of her thoughts. 

"You will receive food and board, two pennies a week and the last sunday of every month off. I am the housekeeper at the Malfoy estate, you may call me Ms McGonagall."

Hermione just nodded. Anything was better than the void she had just lived in since her parents death. 

It took almost an hour to walk to the estate and when Hermione seen it for the first time she just couldnt believe her eyes. Never has she seen such as beautiful big building, the grand brick work, the bearutiful shade of colour in the bricks and even the view around the estate was incredible. Despite being so hungry she still could appreciate the beauty all around her. It was everything that her life was not. 

***

Hermionie made her way up the servants stairs which led to an empty coridoor. She knew where the Lady of the house would be at this time of the day. In the Parlor of course. Making her way to the room in question she opened up the first door and stood in the eve before knocking on the second door. 

She was met with a soft reply.

"Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again with chapter 2, can I say a huge thank you to everyone who ether, read this story, gave kudos, added bookmark and commented! Please know that I really appreciate it, each comment especially was so encouraging and really helps me to focus on working on the fic. Partial inspiration from this fic came from a youtube fan video called 'They don't know about us' by Mrs Malfoy. Do check it out, I love it!

“Come in.”

Narcissas’ pleasant voice called out from beyond the door.

Her hand on the door knob, Hermione turned it to open the door and walked into the beautifully decorated room belonging to the Lady of the house. 

The Morning Room, it had a light and airy feel to the room. Four walls were decorated in light pink wallpaper with a dark pink and green floral design. The room boasted three large windows which large pink velvet curtains overhung displaying the rising sun outside. A few paintings hung on the walls, a fire place with a few embers burned. 

Narcissa sat close to the fire place at the edge of a sofa.

Eyes down cast she walked forward and handed the letter to Narcissa, giving a small curtsy.

The long delicate fingers of Narcissa grasped the letter from her hands ever so gently before opening the letter with a small paper knife from the table beside her.

Hermione stepped back while Narcissa read but kept her eyes fully focused on her for any information she would disclose. A few moments passed before she spoke aloud apart from the odd gentle humming.

“You may tell Ms McGonagall that my son, will be arriving home at the end of the week from his school for Christmas. Be sure to pass on the message to Molly too, as he does so love a pumpkin pie.”

“Yes Mam, anything else Mam?” Hermione replied.

Her heart began to thud in her chest. It was as she thought. He was on his way home and she would see him in person soon. 

“No, no, you may go.” Narcissa stared out into the distance as she waved Hermione away. 

Hermione turned and had to quickly bite her bottom lip to keep the smile from her face as she made for the door to exit.

Hermione was busy as usual with the general cleaning of the house. Padma and she spent the next few days dusting and scrubbing floors of the many rooms in the Malfoy Manor. On Friday it was hard to stop the smile on her face at the thought of the younger Malfoy arriving.

They had both sent and received letters from each other while Draco was away at Hogwarts this year. Her mind drifted to the last time she had seen him before he had left for the train.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She had agreed to meet with him at their spot. The last tree in the orchard, away from the manor and out of sight from everyone within it. It took a good ten or so minutes to walk through the orchard, but he was there as he said he would be. He stood underneath their tree, black trousers and in his white shirt, arms rolled up to his elbows as he usually wore. His signature blond hair had been styled of course over to the side and his facial hair had just been freshly shaven. He always looked clean and crisp. In his hand he held two apples, one red, one green and a small brown package tied up with string in the other. 

Her eyes met his and she smiled a little. It was a sad day to know he was going away again and the manor wouldn’t be the same for her without him around, but she was glad to at least see him privately before he left. 

“Hermione,” Draco smirked as he held out his hand with the apples in it, red apples were her favourite, but he knew that. 

“I nearly thought you wouldn’t make it past Fluffy.”

She took it from him, nervously as her hand touched his and laughed a little. 

“Yes of course, the three headed dog. However did I manage?” She glanced down and he held his right arm out for her to take. Which she accepted as she stepped to the side with him and they began to walk. She glanced down as the shiny red skinned apple before taking her first bite from it.

“No really how do you manage to get through the backyard with that dog, his head moves so quickly from left to right that he misses nothing and no one.”

Hermione glanced up towards him, “Well, he is a dog you know Draco, they do like food, and they are very liking when you offer them some.” 

“Hmm, I guess I should start to keep him some scraps from dinner too, maybe then that beast wouldn’t growl at me as I try to sneak out.”

“Maybe Draco,”

They continued walking down towards the river as they ate their apples. It was still early in morning and the beginning of autumn was starting to show with the gentle breeze and the not so blue sky.

“Hermione,” Draco began. “I was wondering if I could ask something off you?” He glanced towards her and shrugged his eyebrows quickly. “That is to say, I have something to give to you.” She had no time to reply while he quickly pulled out a package from under his left arm.

Hermione glanced to the brown package and back to Draco. Hesitantly she replied, her head moving to the right as she done so.

“I, I can’t accept,” Her eyebrows raised and fell. She didn’t know where to look.  
He gently thrust the small parcel into her hands. 

“But you must, otherwise I shall have no one to debate with and I will very soon get bored."  
There was a pause and a still moment between them. 

“Open it please.” He glanced his grey eyes up at her.

The wind blew a little around her and he withdrew his hands, leaving hers alone with the parcel. She began to untie the string, the bow falling before she lifted one folded side and then another.  
Inside the small area had been a little bunch of stack papers, envelopes, a writing pen and some ink.

“It’s nothing special just a few pieces and I thought, that is.., maybe you would consider writing to me?” He stuttered along the words, unsure of himself.

Hermione’s eyes were still fixed on the set before her. The white crisp paper, the green cartridge pen and the small bottle of ink. She could practically small the new paper and ink. She inhaled the scent.

“It’s perfect, their beautiful. I mean, of course I shall write to you.” She smiled back at him before continuing. “I would very much like that.”

“Well then I shall write the address here for you, and you should write to me often.” His eyes were soft in their gaze on her own, his smile matched hers and suddenly she feeling much more excited on a day which had started off quite grim.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had written to each other over the next three months, once a fortnight she would receive a letter from him. The post usually arrived around lunch time, given into the servant’s door at the back of the house for McGonagall to take and disburse. Each and every letter had been overwhelming excitement and butterflies for Hermione, when she had that envelope secured in her hands it practically burned. As soon as she was able to find a quiet area alone she would carefully break the envelope, heart in her mouth as she unfolded the pages of his neat script.  
Draco would tell her about his university, his friends, his lessons, books that he was reading, and he would usually ask Hermione about herself, some questions would seem silly and unimportant to her, but she always would answer when he asked about her favourite things, her friends, her life. It seemed silly to her to discuss such regular things, such petty things about her life while he was studying at an actual university. She had never before spoken to someone who attended a university and her mind always raced in thinking about his time there and what it must be like to have such knowledge and books at his disposal. 

Their correspondence between each other allowed them to get to know each other more, to discuss topics both of great importance and no importance and they regularly would debate on several topics. There was so much contrast between their lives and yet they still had so much to say to each other. On occasion they would even discuss the Manor, those who lived there and their own history within its walls.

“Hermione!” Padma shouted again.

Hermione blinked, her attention snapping to Padma.

“yes?” Hermione squeaked, swallowing.

“I said, would you hurry up. If that old bat McGonagall comes up here and we haven’t finished this floor, she will give us another slap again!”

Hermione huffed at the thought and began the scrubbing again with the hand brush, she scrubbed a bit quicker this time and didn’t let her mind wonder to the beautiful blonde or to this evening when she would set her eyes on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you all think, meeting draco again will be in the next chapter, please please please comment and kudo, let me know what you guys think so far, give me some suggestions, until next time, thanks for being here ! Ayr x


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood at the top of the upstairs hallway with a feather duster in one hand. She glanced again out the large window looking out upon the stone path. She tightened and turned her mouth this way and that, nipping her lip a little with her teeth. Nothing yet. 

She sighed and continued dusting around her, the small table with the large china ornament, the large painting on the wall of the Malfoy family. Lord Malfoy stood tall and proud in a brilliant dark blue suit on the left on the painting, his smile ever so slight. Lady Malfoy stood beside Lord Malfoy on his left. Such a beautiful lady she was. Her eyes practically sparkled from the paint, her blonde hair swept up, a few ringlets of hair gently framed her long and elegant face. She wore a powder blue dress with a delicate white lace trim, her sapphire and diamond jewels sat around her collarbone and draped from her ears. One hand each from Lord and Lady Malfoy rested on either side of their young son. Their pride and joy, their only living child and heir to the Malfoy estate. Draco looked to be around ten summers in the portrait. This was how she first remembered him. His light hair was neat and tidy, combed back of course. His pale skin, much like his parents and his face held that arrogant smirk he used so much, especially when she first knew him. She smiled slightly at the thought of their first encounter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was her first Sunday off from work at the Manor. She had gone to church along with the rest of the servants and would return to the manor for lunch. Sunday’s lunch was always something cold to eat, to allow Molly Weasley the opportunity to focus on just the Malfoys lunch which enabled her to get to church on time. Hermione noticed during the church service that Molly didn’t sit with the rest of the servants, but was greeted by her husband and several children at the church. There were so many of the red heads that they took up nearly two whole rows. Their colourful locks of vibrant red stood out of the rest of the congregation. When the service was finished Molly ushered out her many children from the pew and caught her eye, she waved her over amongst the quiet chaos.

“Hermione, come on over dear, oh Ron, do fix your hair. Fred, George! Don’t-” Molly fussed over her children.

“Ah, Hermione, this is my husband, Arthur, my son Ron, who is about your age, and this is Ginny.”

She pulled the girl in front of her.

“Ginny is alittle younger, Fred and George have just gone off somewhere, now and I have Bill, Percy, Charlie.”

Hermione felt a little overwhelmed at so many names, all faces with freckles mostly looking her way.

“Helllo,” Hermione meekly said to the group.

Molly pushed Ginny and Ron towards Hermione.

“Go on, take Hermione to play with the rest of you’s, the boys have a ball and Ginny here has a skipping rope, don’t you Gin? That a girl. Run along.

Hermione followed behind the small group, around the back of the church. The boys produced a ball and even Harry joined in. There was some laughing and gentle cheering from the boys as they played with the ball.

Ginny proved to be quite good with the skipping rope she was able to get to twenty without missing a skip. They took turns and Hermione smiled at the younger girl. She couldn’t remember when she last played like this.

“Well well, what do we have here, its the freckle family and scar head.”  
Everyone stopped.

When Hermione looked around she saw a blonde haired boy with a pointy face. He pulled a face which one would pull when smelling a bad smell. He stood with two other boys, slightly taller than him. The other two both had dark hair. All three wore immaculate Sunday best outfits a hige contrast to her own and those she was currently playing with.

The three boys began to walk closer.

“Tell me, did your mother stitch that ball from hand me down clothes or did it belong to your great grandfather?” The blonde boy smirked and the other two laughed.

Harry’s face twitched.

“Leave them alone!” Harry bellowed

“Oh Potty no parents is feeling brave today, huh?” The blonde retorted.

Hermione’s face began to frown at the situation. She couldn’t help herself with what came out next. 

“Who do you think you are” 

The boy and his pose turned towards her as if seeing her for the first time.

His eyebrows rose together, he was clearly insulated. 

“Who am I? I’m the Malfoy heir. But the question is, who are you?” 

The Malfoy boy glared at her before looking her up and down as he walked closer to her.

“Messy hair, rags for clothes, shoes that are too big, do you even own a hair brush.” His hand quickly reached out and pulled a lock of her hair. It pinched her scalp.

“Ouch.” She covered the sore spot on her scalp where the hair had pulled the skin.

“Your lower class, in fact, you’re lower than my shoes. You’re like the mud I walk on. It even runs in your blood.”

Draco sneered at Hermione.

“You’re a filthy mudblood.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sighed, she moved back over to the window and this time she found what she had been waiting for. She could just make out the shape and style of the carriage beyond in the distance, coming up the long lane to the manor. Her heart beat that little bit more faster. The family carriage no doubt had the Malfoy heir inside and with every passing second it was getting closer and closer. The moment she had been waiting months for was almost here. She turned away from the window and placed one hand on her raging heart, it felt as though it may very well burst inside her. The smile broke out on her face. She turned to have another look at the carriage before she had to go. She couldn’t be caught idly starring out of a manor window.

It reached six o’clock and she had not seen or heard him in passing so she then made her way downstairs to the servant’s hall for dinner which consisted of potatoes, some vegetables and a little meat.

Harry entered the room and sat down on the bench beside her with his plate of food. Harry was a handsome boy with dark hair and striking green eyes behind his glasses. He had to wear them often or he would be unable to see clearly. The thought brought her back to the first time she had laid eyes on Harry potter. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Come along Hermione.” Today Hermione wore a dark grey dress, it was a little on the big side for her but she was happy to wear it.

They walked down the servant’s stairs and into the kitchen.

“Ah Mister Potter, excellent.”

The stopped behind the boy who was washing some pots. He turned around to face them upon hearing Ms McGonagall. Hermione looked at him. He seemed to be about the same age as herself. He has dark hair, and glasses and worse a shirt which was much bigger on him. She also noticed that on his head he had a peculiar looking scar. 

“This is Hermione Granger, she is starting her work here today. Please show her around the kitchen and the sheds and today she will help with the cleaning up as well.”  
“Yes, of course, Ms McGonagall.” The young boy replied nodding.

“Very well, I will leave her to your care.” The house keeper left for upstairs leaving Hermione with the boy.

He wiped his hands on his over sized shirt and held his right out for her to shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you Hermione, my name is Harry, Harry Potter.”

Hermione outstretched her own right hand to the boy. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

“Hermione, how was your day?” Harry asked.

“It was fine I guess. And yours?” She replied.

“Well, it was all going well, until a certain pompous git arrived.” He spoke low in her ear so that the others wouldn't hear. McGonnagall would clip his hears if she heard him.

She laughed a little. They both began to tuck into their food.

Hermione glanced around at Harry’s face.

“I don’t know why he bothers you so.”

“Really Hermione?”

“Yes!” She said sharply. “Just ignore him Harry.”  
She made to get up.

“He might just disappear back to school.”

And with that she left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner she entered the kitchen which was under full swing as the family dinner was being cooked. Servants were coming and going bring items upstairs for the large dinning room. Molly of course was bellowing out commands and orders for the food. It wouldn’t do to have a dish burnt on a special occasion like tonight. A large selection of dishes were being prepared for Heir Malfoys return. Lady Malfoy always liked to go over board when it came to her only son. 

Hermione made herself busy within the kitchen, helping where she could. Food went and dishes came back in their places. There was always so much food waste from meal times. It was difficult for her to understand why a small family needed so much. The servants were not even allowed to enjoy the leftovers. It was almost as if each dish was merely there for a few bites to be taken from it before moving onto the next.

“Oh no, they haven’t lifted the potatoes!”

She turned to see Molly’s panicked face.

“Padma! Quickly, take it upstairs!”

“Ugh, but..” Padma made to find an excuse.

“It’s ok Molly, I will take them up!” Hermione quickly grabbed the dish with both hands before walking quickly out of the room and upstairs.

She slowly enters the dining room and makes her way to Harry who is standing closest to the door in his suit and white gloves. Her eyes are drilled into the spot where she knows he will be sitting. Their eyes lock in an intense hold of blue and brown for a moment before she breaks the gaze and hands the potato dish over to Harry, curtsied and left the room. 

At the large dining table Lucius smirks at Draco knowingly. 

I dare say you have been very committed to your studious these last few months Draco, it would seem you have forgotten what the fairer sex looks like. 

“Lucius, oh my dear do not tease Draco.” She turns to her son. 

“Tell me Draco all about your time at school.”

Draco closed his month. 

“Yes of course mother.”

Hi Everyone! Thank you so much if you have taken the time to read my story so far, Im so excited to hear what you guys think so far! PLEASE comment below, kudo and subscribe for more! All of these regularly remind and encourage me to do more :-)


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage jolted about again on the road and Draco huffed. He was ready to be at home at last after a long day travelling. 

This morning he had awoken early and packed his belongings into his leather trunk painted gold with his Initials. He bid farewell to his friends Theodore Nott and Blake Zabini at the train station before he boarded first class on his train home. And his long journey home bound began.

He had plenty of time to watch the landscape out the window run by. It was a cool day, easy to see that it was nearing Christmas with the empty trees and dullness to the sky. Draco longed to feel a blazing fire on his skin, to see the warm embers jump back and forth. He could see it in his head. The image of the warm fire bouncing reflected in her eyes.

Hermione. It was difficult to think of anything else when she was close by. Memories flooded his head of her in the Manor, dressed in her uniform of black and white. Her bushy hair fighting against its constraints of being held up, honey toned curls falling around her face. How he longed to gently touch those stray curls. 

She was care free. Always smiling with that infectious smile. But sometimes when she was faced with a problem she would bite her bottom lip.

*** Three years previous ***

The Malfoy library was one to rival any home within this side of the country. It contained many books that dated several hundred years and its categories contained every subject thought possible.   
Draco always enjoyed the library as a place of solace.

A groan.

He ignored it. He continued to sit in his usual leather chair hidden to prying eyes.

Another groan.

He tightened his lips. Wiggled them and got up from the chair, putting the book down. 

“What on earth?” He rounded the corner.

Hermione Granger the maid stood on one of the library ladders half swinging of it to the right as far as she could physically hang. Her left hand in a vice grip on the ladder and the right stretched out, fingers brushing a red leather book.

“Granger.” His voice softened.

“What in Heaven’s name are you doing?” He walked closer to her.

She turned to look at him. Her bottom lip bitten by her top teeth.

“What does it look like Lord Malfoy, I’m trying to get a book.” Her head turned back to concentrate on reaching the book.

“You know Lord Malfoy is my father, you can call..”

“Fine. Malfoy then. Now can you leave me well alone.. Ah” 

With her extra push to reach the object, her tiny boot slipped on the wooden ladder and she began to fall.

He tried his best to catch her. Arms wrapped around her, he fell back into the bookcase with her against him, the book still in her hand. Some books fell out of the bookcase as they hit it. 

There was a humming pain in his right shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked. He was very aware of her warm body was still against his. He had never been this physically close with anyone with the exception of his mother on a rare occasion. Even given the pain in his shoulder this felt nothing like when with his mother.

She seemed a bit shaken up. He released her enough to look at her face.

“Granger, are you okay?”

Her eyes moved frantically about his.

“..Yes.. I..” She pulled out of his embrace completely. Looking around at the books on the floor around them, she began to pick them up to place them back into the shelves. 

Draco straightened up  
.  
They cleaned up the mess of books in silence. She picked up the red book which now he recognised and turned to walk away.

“Granger..” His hand twitched. He grabbed her elbow.

She stopped and turned around towards him.

He licked his lips. He dropped his hand.

“Cant we be friends? This childishness has gone on too long.”

She stared at him hard. 

“Do you really think that just because you have helped me once that suddenly everything you have done before will be forgiven.” She was glaring at him. 

He swallowed hard. He always knew it would come to this. His mouth became suddenly dry, nervously he ran his tongue over his dry lips. 

“Look, I am sorry about that day we met. And I am sorry about what I said about your hair too. But It was so long ago now.”

“You hurt my feelings very much, you had no right to say anything you said that day.”

Draco looked at the brown haired girl. 

“Maybe we could start over?” He struck out his hand to her.

She continued to look weary of him but nevertheless placed her right hand in his.

“Draco Malfoy miss, and you are?”

“Hermione Granger.”

Their connecting hands dropped. 

“Why did you want this book so much? Draco gestured to the red book in her other hand.

A blush crept onto her checks.

“Oh, I.. er.. I wanted to try to learn myself.”

Draco was taken aback. She couldn’t read. 

That red book was one he remembered from his earlier childhood, it was one of the first books his governess had read with him. A basic book with children in mind.

“Oh, well, maybe I could help you.”

He led her over to one of the small tables in the library, hidden away from onlookers. This was the first day he helped Hermione to read.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage door was opened for him and he exited the door and stepped down and onto the gravel ground beneath him. The grand doors of Malfoy Manor stood opened before him. A footman emerged from the home and took his luggage from the carriage and walked behind him. Potter no doubt.   
He could spot that mop of black hair anywhere. Ignoring Potter he stepped into his ancestral home and was greeted by the smell of a cooked meal and his mother who stood waiting for him in the hallway.  
He bowed his head.

“Mother.”

His mother stood a far of from him. Dressed in a gown of deep blue, her hair elegantly pinned upon her head. She held her white gloved hands together. Behind him he vaguely heard the Potter walking off towards his room with his luggage.

“Draco, how lovely to see you, I do hope you a had a pleasant journey?” Lady Malfoy enquired.

“Yes Mother, it was rather dull though.”

Lady Malfoys face did not falter from its blank expression. Her lips tightened into a straight line.

“Yes of course, please do retire to your room and ensure you are properly dressed for dinner.”

“Of course.” He bowed his head again to her as she turned in her dress and made her way to the parlour.

He made his way to his room where he rested upon the bed as Potter began to put his luggage away. Draco was not glad to see his scar covered face.

Potter always showed due respect but would never spent anymore time or pleasantries than necessary with him, but this was exactly what Draco wanted.

Clatter.

He sat up quickly on the bed as Potter dropped to the floor. He rounded the edge of the bed to see what had been dropped, but Draco knew that there was only one thing in his trunks possession that would make that sound.

“My apologises” Potter babbled as his hands began to franticly pick up a variety of written papers from the floor and place them back into the opened tin box.

Dracos heart dropped.

“Move!” He pushed the younger boy out of the way and grabbed the tin box from his hands and picked up the remaining scatted letters himself.

“Just go scar head!”

And that is where Harry Potter left the Malfoy Heir. Bent down onto the floor quickly grabbing the multitude of written letters on the floor beneath him. Certainly not a sight Harry ever imagined to see.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Close to 7pm Draco made his way down the grand staircase and entered a large room, colours of gold and ivory filled the dining room. Large overbearing curtains hung over the windows which faced the west for the sun setting. A fire blazed on the opposite wall and the middle room boasted a very large table. Every piece of decoration and fabric was extravagant and ornate, the very definition of the Malfoy family.

The head of which was sitting at the head of the table with his wife on his right hand side. Lord Malfoy’s blue eyes staring into Draco’s as he walked the length to sit on the left hand of his father.

As the entirety of the Malfoy family sat at the dining table, Lord Malfoy gave the butler Dumbledore a gesture for the food for tonight to be brought in. 

At once the room became flooded with an abundance of different foods, carried in on trays. There were both meat and vegetable dishes, some of which were indeed favourites to him. All were on trays of bright silver and sat down on the side table from which Dumbledore began ensuring that each family member was offered food from each tray. 

The servants door opened and in came the very object of his affections of which he had not seen in months. Dressed in her usual maid uniform with her honey brown hair framing her face, Hermione walked into the room with a tray and curtsied. 

Unable to tear his gaze away from her after not seeing her face in so long.

Brown eyes met grey and he could not look away until the voice of his father rang throughout the air.

“I dare say you have been very committed to your studious these last few months Draco, it would seem you have forgotten what the fairer sex looks like.”

“Lucius, oh my dear do not tease Draco.” She turns to her son. 

“Tell me Draco all about your time at school.”

Draco closed his month. 

“Yes of course mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. life has been crazy since i posted this story. please leave a review as it makes me very happy and helps to motivate :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Thank you for taking the time to read, sorry about any spelling mistakes as im writing directly into AO3, also just a short chapter to get it out there and see if there is any interest. I hope you all enjoyed, please kudo and comment if you did, it only takes a second but would mean so much, I would just also love to know if you guys like it and want to read more, ideas are always welcomed! M


End file.
